


The Aftermath (Filming AU)

by FacePalmthePanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confession, Everything happen in RWBY is a film, Film AU, Flirting, M/M, Mention of Raven Branwen - Freeform, Mention of Tyrian Callow, Spoilers, The aftermath of 7V12, nobody are unalive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacePalmthePanda/pseuds/FacePalmthePanda
Summary: Spoiler for those who didn't not watch RWBY V7E12: DO NOT READ THIS!!!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Aftermath (Filming AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't like canon stuff, and I was thinking of something like to ease the pain, but not sure if I should write it or not because I'm not that comfortable putting my badly written/grammar fill stuff out. But masterpiece by https://calvinklein2501.tumblr.com/post/190493695424/o-m-g was so cute I have too.
> 
> Fuck grammar.

The chilling scream of Qrow echoing throughout the tundra of Atlas. Tears streaming down his ghost pale face.

“Cut!” Mr. Fuller shout through a white portable megaphone, slumping in relive that the scene has been finished by the amazing performance by Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi “That one good take everyone!”

Qrow lets out a sigh of relief, however, complete collapse on his butt as he tries to regain his composer after the heartbreaking scene. Failing horribly as tear continues to falling onto his palms, sniffling as his body begins to shake uncontrollably. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest, arms resting on top of his knees, face buried in his makeshift comfort, hiding completely from everyone.

The poor man who was laying in his “own blood” turning to see a distraught Qrow shutting himself up. Pushing himself off the bed of snow and the slowly freezing fake blood under him and moving closer to Qrow, position himself to sit somewhat directly in front of the crying Qrow.

His half “blood” cover hand land on Qrow gel up hair, the tips of his fingers gently digging through Qrow hair to his scalp and softly scratching the skin underneath his nails.

Clover hopes the bit of movement would slowly calm Qrow down as much as possible.

The crew seems to completely ignore the two actors and tended to their assignment. Mr. Fuller's director vector is empty as his attention is now on the playback monitors of the recent scene. Tyrian Callow was having a conversation with the script assistant about how his appearance scene when he stabbed Clover was odd. 

“You good?” The denseness of worry in Clover tone was tiny against the soft chilly breeze.

Qrow head move left to right lightly.

Different from the characters he played, the real Qrow not afraid of expressing his emotions to people that he close to. Somehow Clover have become one of them.

“Well then, take as much time you need because it looks like we are taking a 10 right now.”

Qrow left hand that he lay on top of his right elbow, turn a thumb up to Clover.

Clover hand lift out of Qrow’s lock, fix himself into a more comfortable sitting position, right leg cropped up left leg laying stretch, arm to arm next to Qrow. Not long after settling down his left hand find its way back into Qrow’s hair and continue his previous task of soothing.

Qrow breathing starting to even out after 4 or 5 minutes.

“Better?” Clover asked, letting his hand fall next to his left torso.

Qrow lifts his head and turns to Clover. “Y-yeah, t-thank for that… it was very helping.” 

Clover shrugged.

“Understandable,” Clover breathes out. “Sometimes the character we acted feels like we are acting ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Qrow said as he repositioned his legs to a criss-cross sit.

They both stay sit there in comfortable silence and the constant breeze of Atlas wind passing in between. Both looking forward to the busy crews running around to check the lighting, camera and following what the director or the assistant director orders.

Qrow doesn’t know if it was the wind that keeps brushing against the puffed under his eyes or the impact of his co-star character’s death, tears begin to form in his eyes again.

Qrow then lowers his head causing Clover to look over at him again. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Clover tilted his head in confusion.

Qrow lets out a shaky breath “About your characters… Death… it, I-”

“Wow, wow, don’t start cryin’... please.” Clover begins to panic. Both his hands raise at his chest level, not knowing how to deal with the current situation.

“You seem to enjoy playing him so much. You look so happy, and relaxed.” Qrow pause, “ and I want to work alongside you for much longer… then this.”

Clover was shocked. Qrow just outright admits to him that he likes working with Clover, even though Qrow always seems to keep his distance with Clover most times after their shoot ended. Clover's lips curl into a smile.

A huff laugh escapes unintentionally from Clover cause Qrow to look up and turn to look at Clover. 

“Ah~ that lots comin’ from you.”

“What does that even mean!” Qrow growled.

“I mean you always seem so anti-social, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable around me and all.” Clover patting Qrow’s back. “I have been trying to get close to you, want to get to know more you and all that.”

Qrow’s eyes when wide.

“You look cute when you’re surprised.” Clover chuckled.

Qrow feels his cheeks temperature rise. Turning away from Clover.

“I mean, you're an A-lister level celebrity... It really seems to be really hard to get friendly with you, and you are playing an elite character. Who is one charismatic, two handsome, and three seem to be you in real life! So I was a bit..."

"Scared?"

"What! No!"

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah, somewhat..."

"Intimidating by what? My handsome face?" He teasingly tapping under his own chin.

"NO!"

"You literally said and I quote," He changed the tone of his voice to a bit deeper to imitated Qrow's. "two handsome."

Qrow has got annoyed with Clover's tease and japing Clover side hard. Drawing a laughing fit from Clover.

"So...Did you just hit on me?”

“What if it is?”

“Completely serious?”

“One hundred percent.”

Qrow gives a small shy smile at Clover's direction. Clover may have screamed mentally.

“Qrow.” he began, “it’s been an honor to work alongside you. You’re a great actor, one of the best newly risen actor I have the opportunity to work with. Your personality, since you start to now, has always been the same, kind, genuine, carefree, and appreciative. People in this industry lost that part of them when they got their fame, but not you. So thank you”

Clover smile at Qrow.

Qrow on the other hand, unusual of how to respond to that. He opens his mouth once but then closes it.

He returns Clover’s smile. “Thank you.”

Then a pregnant silence followed suit. Both just gazed at each other's eyes.

“So… since you were so upset about my character.”

Clover pointing to his chest. Right where the wound makeup located and smirked sinisterly at the smiling Qrow. 

“Wanna kiss it better for me?” He winked at Qrow after completed the sentence and give him one of his famous dazzling smiles.

Qrow was complete stun at this none scripted action by Clover. He tasted the end of the exchange before when they were filming in the mine. That was following the script… this is out of thin air.

“I…”

“OK, YOU TWO!” Mr.Fuller pointing his white megaphone at them mocked them in a low warning but teasing tone “NO PDA ON SET!”

Both of their faces look shocked at one and others, then turn toward the director. The call-out by Mr.Fuller gathers nearly everyone single crew members' attention toward the two actors.

Laughing and shouting begin to emerge from the crowd.

“Go out already, lovebirds!”

“For God's sake, Clover stop pinning” Clover’s makeup artist shouting from the very back.

“Stop being a scare-dy cat and ask him out!” Raven Branwen shouted in annoyance. 

Raven has been through too many of Qrow’s “teenager in love” talk to the point she may as well be Qrow wing-woman and set her little brother and Clover on a blind date sooner or later.

“Go get’em, Lil bird!” Tyrian shout from where he stood.

“YAH!!!!” Qrow yelled at them all. Letting himself fall back on the snow, the back of his left hand cover both of his eyes as he heard the roaring laugh from everyone behind the camera.

He feels his right-hand pinky being squeezed by the person sitting next to him. 

Clover left-hand rest next to Qrow’s hand, his pinky curling around Qrow’s and the warmth of their finger is now shared.

"I heard there a really good Mistral-Style-Grill near here, wanna go there after this is done?" Clover freehand cratching the back of his neck.

"Every charming of you, Atleantian Special operative." Qrow laughs, "But yeah. I would love too."

**Author's Note:**

> The happening affected me to the point I can't eat for the past three days, but since school is right now and this keeps on popping up in my brain... homework is forgotten.
> 
> Please take care of yourself, those who suffer this loss.


End file.
